


Surprise

by CosimaMaslany



Series: Every Antichrist needs an Anti Mary Magdalene [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blood Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Michael being sexy, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaMaslany/pseuds/CosimaMaslany
Summary: Willow waits up for Michael after the Seven Wonders





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two parter- This first part is kind of soft, next part is going to be so dirty, you guys are going to want to shower afterwards.

She lay in his bed waiting for him to enter his room. Willow knew it would be a while before he came- the old fools wanted to celebrate the rise of their new Alpha properly. It was fine. She would wait. The fireplace roared and filled the room with so much warmth that it made Willow yawn and stretch out on the bed, burying her face in his pillow and taking in his scent. She sighed, forcing herself to open her eyes. She must 

Stay.. 

Awa..

~~~~~

He came in three hours later and smiled, seeing a strawberry blonde head peaking out from under the otherwise black bed. Michael shed his clothes and got under the covers next to Willow, pulling her close to him and kissing her lips, causing her to wake with a start- the fire bloomed bright red behind her. Michael chuckled as she yawned. "How long have you been here?"

"I hid in the shadows. I saw everything.." Willow muttered sleepily. "The Seven Wonders.. You bringing that girl back.. Fucking Madison Montgomery being a little slut." Willow frowned, remembering how Madison had all but given him a lap dance. "I almost hexed her but I came here to wait for you instead. I was going to give you a present, but the fire was so warm and I guess I fell asleep.." 

"Really?" Michael asked in an amused voice. "What were you going to give me?"

"I'm naked, Michael. Put two and two together. But I'm so tired now.." Willow pouted. 

"Then sleep, Will. You can fuck me later." 

"No.. Willow wanna smash her Alpha.." 

Michael laughed and kissed her softly. "Tired you and drunk you are the same person sometimes. Go back to sleep, Willow. I'm tired too. We both need rest. If you wake up before me, you can give me a blow job. If I wake up before you-" 

"-tie me up and do wicked things with my body." She finished for him. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her body.

"You're a freak, but I love you." 

"Love you too, you little shit." She yawned, curling up around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow gets a rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So, I must admit that I am rubbish at writing smut, but I did my best since I promised you guys a little something something. I also added a surprise at the end of the chapter, so enjoy!

Willow awoke to a light brush over her clit. Her eyes opened to the bright redness of a blindfold. "Michael?" She asked softly, gasping when she was answered with a hard slap to her clit.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to speak." 

Willow nodded and bit her lip as Michael loomed over her, testing her bonds. "Are they too tight?" He murmured. She shook her head. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Not- Not really, but I'm thinking that's the point?" 

"Mmhm.." Michael smirked, ghosting a line down the center of her body with a finger. "I haven't tied you up in the longest time- that you remember any way. I always erase your memory of it so that every time is the first time for you. But you always enjoy it. Can you guess where we are right now, Will?" 

Willow sighed, trying to concentrate. She wasn't tied to a bed- the hard surface beneath her told her that much. She listened for the roar of a fire, but could hear none. They weren't in his room. There was no scent to the air, either. They weren't at Hawthorne's or Mama Mead's. 

"I give up." 

"You want me to show you, then?" 

"Mmhmm.." 

He took off her blindfold and she blinked, looking around. There were pews below them- all empty. A confession box sat to the right of them, and directly in front of them was a pulpit. Willow raised an eyebrow. "A church?" 

"Mmhm. That isn't the best part though." He turned her head to the side, allowing her to see that she was laying in the middle of a Satanic circle drawn entirely in blood. Willow grinned up at him. "You spoil me." 

He leaned over her to kiss her. "You were so patient waiting for me last night that I felt a little celebration of our own was in order.. But that isn't all of your surprise." 

"..... Did you get me a puppy?" She deadpanned, causing him to laugh. "No. I'm taking you out to Chin Chin after we're done here." 

"Yay food!" Willow's mouth watered at the prospect of going to her favorite Chinese restaurant. "But how can you afford it? I mean, the apps alone are like $20 a po-haaaaaaaa...." Michael silenced her by sticking a finger inside of her. "Shhhh.. You worry too much. I'm the fucking Supreme, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now. Are you going to be a good little girl, or am I going to have to gag you with my cock?" 

"Gag me?" She asked sweetly, prompting a laugh and another kiss from him. "We'll see. For now, though.." He held up a silver knife. "How about we play a game?" 

Willow's eyes widened and she nodded excitedly. "You know me so well."

~~~~~

Half an hour later, Michael was pounding his cock down her throat as she gratefully took it, the action keeping her from moaning as he ravenously ate her out like a last meal. Both their bodies were slick with each other's blood and the hissing of snakes was prominent as they fucked. Michael suddenly withdrew and turned to look at Willow, eyes wild with lust. "I need to be inside your cunt." He whispered. 

She nodded and gasped a second later, arching her back as he buried himself inside of her, filling her completely. He was relentless in his action, taking her hard and fast, unapologetic. Willow dug her nails into his arm and wrapped her legs around him, taking him in completely. 

Plough to the Earth..

Michael kissed her hard as they neared their completion together and smirked when he pulled away. "Love." He whispered in her ear. "Look down." 

Willow raised an eyebrow as she turned her head and gasped when she saw what he meant. They were about ten feet of the ground, suspended in midair. "Are- are you doing this?" She asked him. 

"Nope. This is all you." He hit a sweet spot inside her, causing her to see stars. Willow dragged her nails down his back as she came, moaning loudly enough to wake the dead. Michael followed soon after, his seed spilling into her womb as they came back down to the floor. 

~~~~~

Michael and Willow lay on Willow's bed back at Ms. Mead's house. Willow was staring at the ceiling, almost as if she were concentrating hard on something. 

"Are you planning on making the ceiling come down on us?” He teased, trying to lighten the mood. She’d been placid ever since they’d left the restaurant, and he was starting to worry. “What’s wrong, Will?” He asked in a more serious tone. “Usually, you’re more alive than this.” 

She turned to him finally, and smiled a little. “I’m fine. I promise. I was just thinking… I made us float in the air. I’ve never been able to do that before. My powers aren’t that strong. The most I’ve ever been able to do outside of practically being a succubus is blood magic, and I can’t even do much of that. I’ve never had much power- I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Michael sat up, looking her in the eye as he cupped her cheek. He knew what she was going through- he’d experienced it himself when he was just discovering his powers (though he would always be the strongest among the two). “Nothing is wrong with you. You’re a late bloomer, Will. You’ve always held magic inside of you, and now that you’re in the presence of someone who you feel strongly about, who’s got magic inside of them, it’s starting to come out. You just need to learn to control it.”

“You mean, I have to start wearing black and going to that stupid Hogwarts School for Girls and kiss Cordelia Goode’s ass?” Willow asked with a sour glare, prompting a laugh from Michael. “No. I’ll teach you. You’ll be okay. Come on, get that glare off your face. Let’s do something fun before I have to go back.” 

Willow smiled and sat up, starting to get off the bed when a large pain shot through her head. She cried out in pain, closing her eyes, and when she opened them, she wasn’t in their room anymore; She was on a bed, in one of the rooms in Hawthorne, crying out in pain as a large mass was pushed out of her. She screamed, begging for it to end, pleading for the pain to stop. Their mother was standing in front of her, encouraging her on as she physically tore herself apart to bring life into the world. Michael was nowhere to be found. 

She blinked and when she did, found herself back in her room with Michael, who looked concerned. “Are you alright?” He found himself asking for the third time that day. Willow nodded as her heart rate got back to normal. “I’m fine.”

Even then, she knew it was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to keep this a series of one shots for now, but from now on, it will start having more of an ongoing structure instead of just a bunch of random one shots. Some of them will be short and one chapter, others will have maybe 3 or 4 chapters depending on how my muse is. I will try and stick to canon, but I may add a bit of my own canon to fill in blanks and fix things that I think should have been fixed in the show. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
